Worlds Apart
by IceAlchemist17
Summary: ScarxOC Alena is caught between two worlds and then she meets Scar and everything changes
1. The Task

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters other then Alena.

Hope you enjoy…and there will be yaoi later on. Between who you just have to wait and see ^_~

~Emi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Major Helling?"

Everyone in the mess hall turned towards one of the few women in room, who was at this moment grinding her teeth together. Before the soldier could even reach her, she was up and walking out of the mess hall, slamming the door shut.

The poor soldier just stood there as some of the other soldiers chuckled softly, use to the attitude of the ice-cold major.

The major was about five feet eleven inches and had brown hair that reached her butt when in a braid. Her eyes were a light brown that turned red as an Ishbalans when angry. Why you might ask? Simple, she was of mixed blood. Her father had been a military man and her mother an Ishbalan.

Alena's long stride took her to _his _office in a short time and she paused a moment outside the door. Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, a complete jackass and one of the most annoying people she had met. Yet she respected him, although she would never say so. Now why did he want her? _Must be another case they can't solve. Go figure. _She sighed and turned the doorknob, walking inside.

"You need me for what this time?" She asked, not Mustang, nor even Hawkeye but Maes Hughes, who was there as well. It was Mustang that answered though, smirking slightly.

"Who says we need you at all? We could be kicking you out of the military." He thought he'd gotten her with that one but she just rolled her eyes and smirked back. "If that had been the case…I would have been sent to the gallows instead of to your office."

Hughes chuckled softly before getting serious, "We need your help with this." The rarely serious man handed her a packet of papers. She read through them, brow furrowing. "Scar? You want me to kill Scar?" She threw the papers on Roy's desk and turned away, "I'll do it…but I'll do it my way."

"Naturally, it's the way I like it."

She walked out without another word, Maes following her out with a worried look. Out of all the people here Maes and his wife were closest to Alena. People just couldn't hate Maes Hughes and he couldn't really hate Alena. In fact he couldn't blame Alena for how she acted, not many knew about her past and those that did, like Maes, respected her and understood her…if only a little.

"What do you want Hughes?"

He chuckled as she stopped and turned to him, "You're invited to dinner tonight…Glacia was adamant that I ask you today. She misses you and so does Elysia."

Alena nodded slightly and turned away, "I'll come as long as I don't get a lead."


	2. The Meeting

It was much later, almost dark, and Alena still hadn't found any leads on Scar. Who was he anyways? Scar couldn't be his real name could it be? She sighed softly and looked around the darkening street, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

She suddenly heard a loud scream and an explosion up ahead and ran before her mind even told her. She was acting on pure instinct by the time she got to the scene of the scream. A soldier, by the look of it an alchemist, was lying on the ground, blood pouring from his ears and nose. It was like his brain just exploded inside his head…_Shit! Scar! _

Alena heard a noise behind her and turned quickly, facing the Ishbalan that had been killing her comrades, if they could be called that. He looked to be a few years older than her, dressed in ragged clothes. "Scar."

He stared at her for a moment before smirking, "God has been gracious to me on this glorious day. State Alchemist, Alena Helling. Blood Alchemist."

She smirked in return and bowed, "The one and only."

Scar lunged forward and Alena dodged, drawing a quick transmutation circle and creating a wall between them, which he promptly blew apart. She ducked away again, knocking him off his feet with a quick kick.

Then there was a scream from the sidewalk and both turned to look. A young girl was standing there, screaming her head off as she stared at the dead body before her. Alena swore and ran forward, grabbing up the girl and carrying her to safety, pushing bad memories of her own experience with death away.

When she returned Scar was gone and she swore once again, walking into an alleyway cautiously. Suddenly behind her there was a sound and someone jumped down, placing their hand upon her head.

"I will give you a moment to pray to God for salvation," Scar's voice said coldly. Alena just laughed and turned to look at him, eyes red from anger.

"My god has forsaken me," she stated almost sadly as he stared at her. Alena blinked slowly and stared back at him, smirking, "What's wrong? Not what you expected?"

Scar stepped back and then turned as he heard voices. He looked back at her and glared, "Next time you die."

Alena just laughed as he left, shaking her head. Death would be a welcome to this hell. She sighed and collapsed to her knees, vision going blurry. _Shit…_She hadn't eaten yet today and she had used more power then she had thought. _Shit_… she thought again as she passed out.


	3. The Calm

Well here's chapter three….This chapter will be short too, just because the next chapter is in the point of view of Scar. After that things should get longer. These chapters are mainly setting up personalities, history and contact.

~Emi

Sunlight streamed across Alena's eyes, burning them as they opened. Slowly she sat up and winced, holding her head. It didn't help that there was yelling outside her bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?" She groaned and got up, pulling on her jacket and walking to the door, pausing there. She could hear Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang arguing with some other person. Alena sighed as her name was brought up. _Go figure they're talking about me…_

Alena opened the door and walked out, giving them all dirty looks. Had to keep up the indifference act.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, ladies. I'm fine and don't need to stay here any longer. Bye." She started walking away, Maes falling in step with her.

"Where are you going Alena?" He asked worried, eyes showing his concern for her safety.

"After him where else would I go?"

"You really shouldn't go. You're too weak," Mustang said, having followed his two comrades.

In one swift, fluid movement Alena turned and slapped Mustang across the face. "I am not weak!" She turned on her heels and stalked away, instantly calming once she was outside the hospital. Sure she probably shouldn't have done that, he was her commanding officer, but sometimes Mustang just said the wrong things at the wrong time.

Her thoughts continued on to think about Scar as her feet carried her to her favorite place: A clearing in the middle of the woods. In the center of the clearing there was an ancient tree that she leaned against, eyes closing as she got lost in her thoughts.


	4. The Fight

this-is-such-a-drag: Thanks for the review and add to your Alerts. Appreciate it muchly. And to answer your question: The boys don't come in, in the first couple of chapters (I have 73 written pages which is only like 19 pages in typed lol). But I will see about adding them in more. They won't be main characters though I don't think. Maes, Mustang, Alena, Scar and another OC are the mains.

So here's a slightly longer chapter. It goes from what Scar is doing to what Alena's doing again.

~Emi

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He swore as he staggered into the Ishbalan camp. His vision was swimming although one thing did stay clear: her face. His legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed to the ground as people ran out to him. Scar woke up the next day upon a roughly made bed. He sat up and looked around, spotting an old mother in the corner. The woman looked up and smiled, her raspy voice came from pale red lips. "Nice to see you awake, Scar. We feared that we would lose you during the night."

Scar stood up, wincing slightly as pain raced through his chest. "Thank you for caring for me, but I must leave now." He walked to the door, lifting up the flap.  
"You are going after her, aren't you?"

Scar paused at the door, "Yes, I am."  
"They say she is very dangerous, so be careful."

Scar smirked. "I will be." He then disappeared out the door, the old woman watching him leave, a crooked smile forming upon her lips.

"It seems your face isn't the only thing that is scarred."

Scar walked out of the camp, his mind wandering over everything that had happened lately. It was weird that the military had allowed the Ishbalan camp so close to Central. It didn't matter to Scar though; it just made his job easier.

He traveled through the woods, coming out in Central's park. He walked slowly, his feet making no sounds. Suddenly he stopped, seeing a form in front of him. He stared: It was Alena! Her eyes were closed. He picked up speed and jumped at her, hand extended and ready to kill.

She closed her eyes as she rested by the tree. Everything was calm… almost too calm…

No not almost!

Suddenly her instincts were blaring a warning and she pushed herself away from the tree. Just in time, too. Behind her the tree exploded. She turned back to face Scar, noting, as if in a daze, the large chunk of her tree that was now all over the ground.

Her eyes narrowed, already they had started turning red.

Scar just watched her, waiting for her to make a move. Suddenly Alena darted off to the side.

She was leading him away from the forest and Central. She really didn't want to get the military involved again. They were annoying enough as it was.

Suddenly she came to a rocky cliff and turned to the right just as Scar went to attack her. Instead of hitting her, he hit the rock surface, exploding a part of it into a million pieces.

Alena turned to face him, "Your aim sucks." She teased him with a small smirk.

"At least I haven't forsaken my God."

She glared at him "We've already gone over this. My god has forsaken me."  
"Ishbala only forsakes a person when they stray from the path."

Alena's eyes narrowed even more. "He left me because I was born!" She half yelled. Scar took a step back then flew into the ground as Alena's fist connected with his face.

He was quickly up on his feet and he turned away from her and to the wall.

Alena ran forward but was stopped short as the rock cliff erupted. Scar moved out of the way as Alena just stood there, staring at the falling rocks. At the last moment she snapped back to reality and jumped out of the way.

As she hit the ground she felt her wrist snap. Pain shot through her body as she held back a scream. It was then that things started getting hazy and that her vision started to fade. She lifted up her other hand, even as she heard another rock slid starting above, and started to draw a transmutation circle, if she could just make something to protect herself she'd be safe.

Alena started the transmutation but her body and mind were too weak and her mind went dead. She didn't even feel it when strong arms grabbed her.


	5. The Truth

Ok chapter 4 left on a cliffhanger. But I'm putting up chapter 5 tonight as well so most of you will be reading them one right after another. Oh well. So much for suspense. ^^; I'm on page 12 of my written chapters….and this one might be longer. Depending on where I stop it. Oh and the other chapters might be changing a bit as my beta readers change things, but I'll put a note in later chapters about it. Like my girlfriend actually told me I spelt Ishbalan wrong XD. I totally epic failed that one. Anyways on with the story!

~Emi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Alena became aware of a throbbing pain her head, then her wrist, then all over. She groaned and opened pale brown eyes, nearly freaking out because it was pitch black. It was then that she noticed that the air was thick and dusty. _Where am I? _

"So you're awake?" came a voice from the other side, of what Alena now realized was a cave. A person moved in the dark and Alena tensed as Scar came into view. She paled slightly as she struggled to her feet.

"You really shouldn't move," he noted, watching her calmly, "If I had wanted to kill you…you'd be dead by now."

"Good point," she muttered, annoyed by the man, but also very confused. Hadn't he wanted to kill her? So why wasn't she dead?

"What happened?"

Scar didn't say anything for several minutes, to the point that Alena was seriously wondering if he had heard her. Just when she was about to repeat the question he finally spoke into the darkness.

"A part of the cliff became unstable and collapsed."

"I wonder whose fault that was," She just couldn't help being a bitch sometimes.

"Yours for moving," came the ever calm and indifferent voice.

"Why you little-ow!" Moving was a very bad idea at this moment. She sunk to the ground and sighed softly, "So how'd I get here? I should be dead."

"I grabbed you, pulling you into the cave that was revealed by my little explosion."

Alena sighed and closed her eyes, "You should've just let me die. You shouldn't have saved me. This is your entirely fault."

Scar's face actually looked startled for a moment, not that Alena could really see. But she would've taken pride in startling the man if she had known.

"I haven't met many State Alchemists that _want _to die."

"I'm not like most State Alchemists."

"No you aren't, you're Ishbalan."

"No I'm not," came the slightly sad response.

"What?"

"No, I'm not full Ishbalan, I'm half. My mother was Ishbalan and my father military."

"You're still Ishbalan. You have betrayed your people and your God."

Alena laughed bitterly, "Please don't give me that crap. I'm on neither side. I'm not Ishbalan and I'm not Military. My heart lies with no one group. It's my curse."

She stood again, wincing slightly in pain but ignored it and started exploring the cave.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a way out. If I remember correctly this cave system has an entrance and an exit."

"Of course it does but this cave system is huge. You'll get lost and die."

"Better then sitting here and dying near you."

"Are you always a bitch?" He asked, getting up and standing next to her. Pondering what the real Alena acted like.

"Yup. Always. Sorry." She paused for a moment, thinking things through. If she could get to a weak enough section of the wall, making he could blow a hole in it. She relayed her thoughts to him and surprisingly Scar agreed.

"It's the best plan…and I want to get out of here too," he stated simply.

Alena shook her head and started to walk only to trip in the darkness, but was caught by Scar, which made her tense up in surprise and for a moment, fear. She pulled away and walked on without thanking him, eyes red from anger.

_Why can't he just decide if he's going to kill me or save me? He can't do both damnit!_

"So if you hate the military so much why do you work for them?" The sudden question made Alena pause for a moment before she continued walking.

"They gave me a choice: Military or die."

"So you should have died instead of betraying Ishbala!"

Alena swung around, her fist connecting with his cheek, "I had reasons to live for!" She turned away; glad he couldn't see the tears on her face.

_Men! I hate them! They're useless, insensitive jerks that only care about themselves!_

She heard a noise behind her that indicated that he was still following her and sighed. Was he really that desperate? Did he really need her help that much that he had to follow her?

"Why were your parents killed?" Another random question and how had he figured out they were dead anyways? Oh yeah…she had used past tense. Damn.

"My parents? They were killed because they believed Ishbalans and the Military could get along. They were living proof of it and refused to fight in the war."

"Another reason to hate the Military."

A bitter laugh came from Alena, "Hold up there buddy. Your people weren't innocent in the crime…they were there too."

Scar looked startled, "And they allowed the killing of your parents?"

"Yup, ironic huh? The one time Ishbalans and the Military unite together is to destroy the one thing that could save this world."

"Were they really in love? Your parents?" He didn't believe in love anymore, at least not for himself.

"Oh yes they were in love. The truest kind of love." Alena's voice gained an almost peaceful tone as she thought about it. "They met in an Ishbalan city where my father had just been transferred. It was instant love after he saved her and my older brother."

"You have a brother?" Scar was startled again, that was different, plus it made him think of his own older brother.

"Yes. He's my half-brother, we share a mother." Alena felt the wall and smiled slightly, "We're here. You can blast a hole through this."

Scar nodded and did just that, moonlight falling across their faces. Alena sighed, "Damnit. It's dark out. I wanted sunlight." She heard a sound behind her and looked back at Scar.

Scar had collapsed to the ground, bleeding from several places and just plain exhausted. Alena sighed and helped him up, leaning the larger man against her.

"Guess I have to help you, baka. To repay my debt to you." She could just kill him but to her that just felt so _wrong._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yey!!!! Three pages in a word document. Go me!


	6. The Camp

Woot! Chapter six! And I already know how the story is going to end. Also I've deicded that after this story is finished I'm going to put RoyxOC from here in another fanfic. But anyways…I'm going to try and get at least thirty pages written tonight. Wish me luck.

P.S- This-is-such-a-drag: You're not the only one confused about their feelings. Lol. The characters themselves don't know how they feel yet.

~Emi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scar opened his eyes slowly, groaning as the pain came back to him. Slowly he sat up with a wince. _Where am I? Why does this place seem familiar? _

"So you're awake finally," came a raspy voice from the tent entrance. Scar sighed and looked over at the old Ishbalan women. How had he ended up here? And where was Alena.

"She brought you here…collapsing soon after she did. Although not before she made it clear that she did this only to repay you for saving her life. I thought you were suppose to kill her?"

"Did she leave yet?" He asked, ignoring the pain and the question.

"No, I won't let her, not while she's this weak. She's outside eating at the moment."

"If you're talking about Alena she's not eating," said a new young voice. The old women turned to Henry, a young Ishbalan boy that had taken a liking to Alena.

"What do you mean?"

"She's sort of just sitting there, zoned out."

"Really? That's not good."

Scar tried getting up again, wincing, "I should go talk to her."

"Sit you ass back down idiot," came a calm voice from behind Henry, "You're still hurt."

"And you're not?"

Alena smirked and shrugged, "I have a higher pain tolerance and have had worse happen to me."

Scar glared at her for a moment before leaning back, his eyes never leaving her face.

The old woman stood up, pulling Alena into another room, "Time to change those bandages."

Scar and Henry watched them leave then Scar sighed. "Did she really bring me here?"

Henry nodded hyperly, "Yup! She said it was payment for you saving her life."

Scar fell silent, startled at the idea of an Alchemist with a sense of honor. She could have, after all, killed him or left him for dead.

"I don't understand her. Does she hate me or what?"

Henry laughed softly, eyes wise beyond his years. "I think that feeling is mutual."

Scar glared at the boy then sighed, just giving up. Henry was right, as usual.

Alena was soon back out with the old women. She smiled at Henry then bowed stiffly to the women, "Thank you for the help. I think it is time for me to leave though. Your people are becoming nervous with me around."

The Ishbalan looked up, startled, "You can't leave yet. You aren't completely healed and no one really minds you here."

Henry grabbed Alena's good arm, clinging to it, "Especially me! I love you here! Please stay forever and ever."

Alena smiled weakly and knelt down, patting him on the head before looking up at the woman. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble."

The woman just laughed and nodded, "Yes I'm sure. Now lie down and rest, you need it."

Alena started to protest but one look from the old woman silenced her. She laid down on the bed next to Scar's, muttering about it being unfair.

The woman and Henry left, so it was only Scar and Alena in the room. The silence became heavy as Alena laid her head on her good arm. Scar sighed and looked over at her, "Thank you for saving me."

"I was just paying you back for saving me."

"Was that all?"

"Yes that was all." Why was he asking her that? Did he think she had some ulterior motive for doing this? She grew confused and it showed on her face, making Scar laugh. Alena shot up at the sound and stared at him.

"You can laugh? I didn't think you knew how."

Scar glared at her and it was Alena's turn to laugh. She soon settled back down and fell asleep, breathing peaceful and even, even though she was next to her mortal enemy. Scar watched her for several moments before sighing,

"Who are you Alena? Why do I feel this way?"

He reached out and touched her cheek gently, bringing his hand back when she moved in her sleep.

"I guess I will never know, after all we're sworn enemies."

Scar laid his head back down but could find no peace that night.


	7. The Kiss

Chapter seven! Woot! We're getting closer to their feelings and what they really want. Yey!!! I'm really turning out these chapters. If I keep this up I'll be finished by the weeks end.

Thanks for the reviews! RUKIA I LOVE YOU (BUT I LOVE OKATU-SAN MORE XD).

This-is-such-a-drag: Yeah that's where I was heading…but I'm glad you think it's cute. I love Henry.

~Emi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alena later woke up with a stretch and yawn. She looked over at Scar and managed a small smile.

_He looks so peaceful in his sleep, so calm. It's like a completely different man from what I was dealing with before. Or maybe it isn't him that's changed; maybe I'm just finally seeing the true Scar._

The door flap moved and the old woman walked in carrying two bowls of food. She sat down between Scar and Alena as Alena sat up with a groan.

"You're starting to sound like an old lady getting up in the morning," she teased before waking up Scar with a gentle shake of his arm.

"Come on Scar, it's time to eat and change your bandages." Scar groaned and slowly sat up, body trembling from pain. Alena saw that he was struggling and slid over to support him without even thinking. She smirked slightly as she took the bowl and held up the spoon to his mouth.

"I'm not that weak."

"Just shut up and eat."

Scar sighed and took the spoon, feeding himself while his bandages were changed. Alena blushed and looked away, especially when the old woman gave her a knowing look. When she finished with Scar the woman turned to Alena, "Your turn."

"My bandages are fine for now."

She nodded slightly and checked just to make sure, "You two did a real number on each other."

"Actually I think the rock slid did most of the damage," Alena admitted as Scar chuckled softly.

"So you two didn't actually fight? How interesting. Now I'm curious…why are you two fighting each other?"

Alena looked away from them, eyes pained, "It was an order."

"I have my own reasons, as you well know."

The old woman nodded slightly, "Are you two going to continue fighting?"

Scar was the first to answer and it came as a shock to Alena, "No, I'm not going to fight her anymore."

Alena sat there thinking about it for several long moments. She did want to stop fighting…but the Military would not allow that. Her face then hardened, what had the Military ever done for her?

"I don't want to fight anymore either," She sighed, "But I really do believe I should leave today though."

"Leave? I think not."

"Yeah Henry would miss you too much," Scar looked away slightly, not adding what he was really thinking. That he would miss her too.

"I'm going to go for a walk then." Alena stood and walked out of the tent. As she walked through the camp people stared at her openly, many having never seen a nice State Alchemist before. It unnerved Alena and she looked for a way out of the camp and found a nice small clearing with a rock at the center.

She sat on the rock, letting the sunlight fall across her face and thinking about what feelings she was experiencing. Alena laid like that for a few hours before she realized someone had followed her to the clearing. A small smile graced her lips for a brief moment before disappearing.

"What do you want Scar?"

"To ask you a question." He stated simply as he watched her.

Alena sat up and looked over at him, cradling her broken wrist. "What question?"

"Why did you decide to stop fighting me? The Military will be very upset with you."

Scar had come closer to the rock as he talked, now only inches away from Alena. Alena swallowed softly and blushed, looking up at him, "I don't care about the Military. I only care about-" She fell silent, looking away.

"What do you care about Alena?" Scar asked, almost hopefully.

In a voice just above a whisper she said, "You."

It hadn't been what Scar had been expecting but it had been what he had been hoping to hear. Scar pulled her off the rock and close to him in one fluid movement, red eyes slightly warmed. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss, smiling when it was returned and he wasn't killed for kissing her.

Scar broke away first, a startled look on his face, like he couldn't believe he had just done that. Still he didn't let her go, just holding Alena closer.

Alena closed her eyes and leaned against him, body relaxed and peaceful. It was the first time in a long time she felt like she truly belonged someplace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yey! Their first kiss. *Spins* anyone who knows me well knows that this happiness wont last long. XD


	8. The Betrayal

Ok so it's 2 am and I can't sleep again. (Don't worry love I slept from 11 to 2 and I will sleep more after I write) I am making this chapter a bit shorter because there's going to be a lot of drama ^^ my specialty!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alena and Scar walked back to the camp in silence. Although neither looked any different they walked a bit closer to each other and Alena had a slight twitch, like she was holding back a smile.

"Alena-san!"

Alena looked up, smiling softly when she saw Henry running towards them. She waved slightly and hugged him when he got near. Henry looked her over with a critical eye.

"What happened? You seem…different."

"N-Nothi-"

"Now Henry leave her be. She just looks tired," the old women came forward, smiling softly and giving Alena another knowing look.

Alena smiled thankfully at the woman. She really didn't want to explain what had happened to anyone yet. She didn't even understand it herself!

That kiss…

Alena touched her lips, in a daze, before turning to smile at Scar. But he wasn't there.

"He left when Henry showed up."

"I don't care," Alena said as indifferently as possible, following the old woman into the tent they shared. It was time to change her dressings before bed, but Alena really didn't care. Her heart felt wounded and no amount of bandages could fix that. _Why'd he just leave like that?_

She sat through her bandages being changed, in a daze and in pain. She hated this new feeling; it made her feel so weak. Alena had just pulled her cami back on when Scar stepped through the door, sitting down across from her. He looked over at Alena, red eyes meeting pale brown.

Alena's eyes slowly turned redder as she slowly stood, eyes never leaving Scar's face. She had seen the same look on the face of the Military before, no need to explain that she wasn't wanted around here anymore.

"I think I will leave now."

The woman and even Scar looked startled, "You can't. You still need to heal."

Alena shook her head slightly then bowed to the woman, "Thank you for your time and healing abilities. I will make sure to take note of it in my report." She turned to Scar and gave him a stiff, formal bow. "Goodbye." Then she turned and left.


	9. The Plan

Ok! Chapter nine. Last chapter was depressing and this chapter will probably be even worse.

This-is-such-a-drag: Don't worry hun…things will get better3333 Thanks for the reviews.

Kelly dear…thanks for the review. 33333333

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Glacia, the meal was amazing as usual," Roy said as he leaned back in his chair, thankful for the homemade meal. Glacia blushed and left the men to their talk, going to check on Elysia.

When she was gone Roy became serious. He was here for a reason and that reason was Alena. If she kept the way she was going she'd collapse.

"We need to talk."

"About Alena? Yeah we do."

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking pleadingly at Maes. Over the last couple of months he'd grown worried about Alena. Even though the major was a bitch and annoying as all hell but he really cared about her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I have no clue. She won't talk to me anymore. I tried seeing her the other day and she freaked out on me!"

Glacia had walked back in at this moment and chuckled softly, "You men are so stupid."

Maes' eyes widened and he became an anime puddle of sadness as being called stupid by his wonderful angel.

Mustang rolled his eyes and looked over at Maes' wife, "Please tell us what's wrong. If she keeps going this way then she's going to collapse."

Glacia sighed softly and looked down, wringing her hands, "I…I'm not suppose to say anything but she talked to me the other day. She was upset and crying and I asked her what's wrong. She's in love…"

Mustang choked on his drink, "L-Love? I thought that love was suppose to make you happy."

"Not if she was rejected, which she was." Glacia sighed and sat down, hands in her lap. Maes reached over and took one of her hands, holding it gently. "Who was it that she loved?"

Glacia nodded but wouldn't speak; scared she would get her close friend in trouble.

"Tell us Glacia, we promise we'll help her," Mustang said, surprisingly kind at the moment. No matter who is was Roy would help Alena.

"You won't like it Roy…it's the reason why she gave back the job of killing Scar. You can't kill who you love." She swallowed softly and closed her eyes, "It's horrible I feel so bad for her…"

"Scar?! How is that possible?" Mustang stared at Glacia in shock, it ad not been what he was expecting…but it made sense when he started to think about it.

"Her parents were the same. Forbidden love between the Military and the Ishbalans. It's in her blood you could say, I suppose."

Hughes nodded, sighing sadly, "Plus we have been far from kind to her here in the Military. From what I gathered the Ishbalans treated her with respect. It must have been a relief to be accepted, no wonder she's so depressed. She's devastated to lose that."

Mustang slowly nodding, accepting it more by the minute, "He hasn't attacked anyone since but the Military still wants him dead. She'd be in a dangerous spot if she got caught with him."

Hughes sighed, "Only question…is it worth bringing the two back together?"

Roy thought about his best friend and Maes' step-brother, Volvin, and slowly nodded but said nothing. It was Glacia that broke the silence. "Love always is."


	10. The Confrontation

So….here's chapter ten. By asking of people I'll put more in my chapters. As for a timeline of about when this happens…this is right before Maes' death.

Also I mentioned Volvin in the story last chapter as Mustang's lover. They'll show up briefly in chapters but nothing serious. So I was wondering if people would like me to post up the Volvin/Roy story. I have to type it up anyways as a favor to my best friend.

~Emi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!"

Alena looked up from her paperwork at the voice. She knew that voice although it took her a couple of minutes to realize who it was. _What's __**she **__doing here? _Alena walked over to two officers holding the old Ishbalan woman.

"Let her go officers."

One of the officers laughed and shook his head, "No can do. We are equal rank with you at this moment."

Alena gritted her teeth together; all the officers were rubbing it in her face that they were equal with rank to her now. Since she had dropped the Scar case she had gotten put on probation for failure to do her job or some stupid thing like that. Not that she cared anymore, she cared about nothing now.

"Officers! Let the woman go!' Mustang walked up behind Alena, watching the men with dark eyes. A younger man beside Roy Mustang giggled and covered his mouth.

Alena's lips twitched slightly as she watched the man, Volvin, giggle. Ever since Volvin had come around this last month Mustang had become more bearable. It was actually nice to be around the two of them, not that she would ever say so.

The two officers paled and saluted the Alchemists, "Yes sir!" they said in unison as they let go of the Ishbalan. Alena sighed and looked away from the woman's stare.

"What do you need old one? It must be pretty serious if you're risking coming here."

"I need to talk to you Alena, I need a favor." She reached up and brushed a hand against Alena's cheek, "You're sick again aren't you?"

Alena pulled away from the touch and didn't answer. Yes she was sick but she would never admit it, nor say why she wasn't taking care of herself.

"I'm fine, just a bit stressed is all. Mustang-"

"Use my office for as long as you need."

"Thank you." Alena led the way to Mustang's office, wondering what the woman needed now. This wasn't the first time she had showed up in the last couple of months. Last time she tried to tell Alena that Scar still wanted her. Yeah, riiiiiight.

When they reached the room, Alena shut the door and turned to the woman, trying to act indifferent but really wanting to know how Scar was doing. Her heart ached at the thought of Scar and she blinked back tears.

"What do you need old woman?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "You're sick Alena…I'm not a fool. I know you are. He is too, you know. Very sick, pushing himself to the point of death."

Alena paled slightly and looked away, "I don't care about what happens to him, he made his choice that day. He probably won't even talk to me anymore. So how should I get his attention?"

"I know a way…it'll stop him in his tracks." The old woman smirked slightly and pulled Alena close, whispering in her ear. Alena's eyes widened and she pulled away to look at the Ishbalan,

"Is that really it?"

There was suddenly the sound of footsteps and yells as officers ran from headquarters. Mustang opened the door and looked inside,

"Scar's been spotted."

Alena didn't even bother to grab anything, she just ran from the room and out into the pouring rain. She asked the nearest officer where he had gone and was told south, towards the Ishbalan camp.

Alena started off in that direction and arrived just in time to see Scar cornered. She slid to a stop and stared at him as he exploded a hole in the wall and ran through it. Alena followed and soon it was just the two of them.

"Altair!" She yelled out, watching as he stopped dead and turned to look at her, eyes slightly wide.

"H-How?" He asked breathlessly, eyes still wide. After all these years without a name, hearing his god-given name sounded strange. Especially when the name came from _her. _Scar looked Alena over and then looked away. She looked horrible; pale, shaky, eyes looking like every once of happiness had died in her. And it was his entire fault…

He couldn't stand this! So he turned and ran again, trying to get the image out of his head but it wouldn't leave him. He'd destroyed the Alena he had grown to love. There was no chance now…

Alena chased at him, tears mixing with the rain that drenched them. Why was he running from her? Did he really not love her anymore? She stopped when she realized he wasn't in front of her anymore and looked around, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I know you're here Scar."

There was a sound of footsteps behind her and she dodged out of the way just in time as the wall behind her exploded. She turned to face Scar, the old Alena shinning through for a moment before she looked away.

"I only come to deliver a message. Stop fighting long enough to heal. Those that care about you are worried." She slapped his hand away from her face and stared up at him for a moment before turning to walk away.

"Get out of here now. If they catch you, you're dead."

Scar wanted to call after her, to pull her back to him and just hold her. But he couldn't speak, he couldn't move. All he wanted to do was to tell her he was sorry for destroying her life and he couldn't even manage that.

Alena walked for a while in the darkness, tears falling as heavily as the rain. But after a while her tears stopped and her feelings became numb and she was just lost, no coherent thoughts going through her mind. So she just kept walking, not really caring anymore.

Her foot found the one pothole in the street and twisted, making her cry out in pain. She collapsed to the ground and curled up a bit, trembling as the rain pounded down on her. Slowly thoughts began to penetrate her mind.

_Where am I? Why do I feel so tired? What's going on? _Each thought took such an effort to think and deal with. It made her tremble even more and she whimpered as she slowly blacked out…her last thought the picture of Scar sleeping in the Ishbalan camp, so peaceful and calm. _Scar…_

Roy found her about an hour later. He rushed over and touched her face gently, it was freezing. He sighed and pulled off his jacket, laying it over her and picking Alena up. Volvin drove up in the car and stepped out, helping Roy put her inside.

As Roy sat in the back, with her head on his lap he stared out the window. Scar needed some sense knocked into him. Roy had promised Alena's parents to look out for her and he had been working behind the scenes to help her out. But now…now was the time to take a more active role in helping her.


	11. The Promise

"How is she?"

Roy and Maes walked into the hospital room with a worried look. Alena had been unconscious for almost three days now; it was starting to worry them.

"She's strong, but her body's under so much stress combating whatever's making her sick that her wounds aren't healing properly."

Maes sighed and sat next to Alena , eyes worried for her, "Has she woken up at all since the last time we were here?"

The nurse sighed and looked down at the pale women on the bed, "She woke up briefly this morning, it was only for a couple of seconds, then she slipped back into unconsciousness."

Roy nodded slightly and dismissed the nurse from the room before sitting next to Maes, "I have to do something."

Maes looked over at Roy and smiled weakly, "How?"

"I have to go talk to Scar…do you think you could get me a window of time where the nurses won't be here?"

Maes stood, "Are you crazy?! That fricking psycho is the reason why she's here in the first place."

"Yes well he's also the only one that can help her." Mustang stood and looked over at Maes, "I have to go to the camp."

"I don't like this at all…be careful please."

"I will be just have the window of time ready for around midnight."

" Yes sir!" Maes smirked as Roy rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

It wasn't until about ten o'clock that Roy Mustang made it to the Ishbalan camp, he slipped inside, being as silent as possible as he walked towards the center of the camp. He wasn't sure of where to look for Scar, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right this moment." Scar stepped from the shadows, watching Roy with mistrusting eyes.

"Because if you do kill me, Alena will die as well." Mustang turned to him, smirking slightly, dark eyes staring into Scar's until the Ishbalan looked away.

"Why would I care if she lived or died?"

Mustang moved forward and slammed Scar against the nearest pole, "Because she's like this because of you! She's sick and is just getting worse and as much as I don't want to admit it she needs you."

Scar sighed and looked away, "She doesn't need me…but I will go if you think it will help."

Mustang pulled away and started walking out of the camp, "Good let's go. We're short on time."

As the two men left a woman stepped from the shadows, young Henry at her side.

"Will Alena-san be ok?" He asked worried looking up at the old woman, who smiled softly and patted him on the head.

"Yes she will be now."

Mustang walked into the hospital alone, Scar outside waiting to be signaled in through the window. Roy walked up to Alena's room and stepped inside,

"Maes?"

"You have an hour…that's all I could get."

"Thanks Maes." Mustang smiled and hugged Maes, "Has she woken up at all?"

"Briefly…but her voice is shot. They're not sure she'll ever get it back."

Mustang sighed and nodded slightly, "Right. Thanks again Maes."

Maes nodded and left the room while Roy went over to the bed and looked down at Alena. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled weakly, eyes sad.

"Hey Alena…please don't be mad but I brought Scar here…"

Alena's eyes widen and she looked away before shrugging slightly like she didn't care. Roy chuckled softly knowing it was all an act.

"You don't have to act around me Alena. I know you really care about him and who am I to deny true love."

He laughed again as Alena stared up at him like he'd grown two heads. Alena finally just sighed and sat up, wincing. Roy went to the window and opened it,

"Come on up."

Scar climbed up the building and slipped inside. Seeing Alena in the condition she was in broke his heart and he rushed to her side. Mustang watched for a moment before leaving the room. He couldn't believe he was doing this for Alena…letting Scar into the hospital was a crazy idea!

Scar held Alena close, eyes sad, "I'm so sorry," he murmured over and over. Finally Alena couldn't handle it anymore and placed a hand over his mouth.

"I…forgive…you," She whispered in a hoarse, broken voice.

He smiled softly and kissed her gently, "Don't strain your voice by talking."

She nodded and nuzzled close to him, eyes warm and showing life again. After a minute or two Scar spoke again.

"Henry misses you and says you have to get better so you can come see him." It made Alena smile to think about the little boy and she started laughing then coughing. Scar held her close as she coughed and even after she stopped.

"I've been a fool. I thought I could protect you by staying away. I mean…I didn't think I could be like your parents and fight for it. Especially seeing as I'm hated by your people."

"T-They aren't…my people…you are." She coughed again and winced, clutching onto Scar.

"Well there are several people that care enough for you to break the rules to help you." He reminded her, pointing to the door where Maes and Roy were sitting, keeping watch.

Alena blinked slowly and nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. She fell silent, just thinking about all the people that cared for her and that she had been blind to this whole time. The thoughts slowly lulled her to sleep and when Scar finally looked down he saw that she was fast asleep, clutching onto his arm.

Scar chuckled softly and moved so he was leaning against the headboard, eyes warm for once. If he could have Alena maybe, just maybe he could learn to deal with the pain his brother had brought him.

It was an hour later that Roy Mustang came into the room and smirked slightly when he saw them.

"Sorry to break this up but your hours up."

Scar nodded and pulled away from her, gently laying Alena on the bed. He then stood and looked at Roy, hand twitching slightly.

"Why are you doing all of this? You should be finding ways to kill me, not hooking me up with one of your alchemist."

Mustang chuckled softly, "True, I should be arresting you right now, just like you should be killing me right now. But Alena's more important completing either of these things."

"Why?"

"Because…because I made a promise to her parents that I would protect her. I was the one that got the Military to agree not to kill her but to let her join us."

"I see…so you knew Alena as a child?"

"I met her once or twice. I knew her father better then her or her mother."

"I see."

Scar walked to the window and opened it up, looking back at Mustang, "I won't kill anymore State Alchemists, Flame Alchemist." With that he slipped out the window and down the building.

Scar dropped to the ground and turned as there was a sound behind him. He saw a Ishbalan man there.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

The man laughed and leaned against the wall, "Relax. If my sister can't kill you I can't."

"Y-You're Alena's brother?" Scar was shocked, having not expected the man to come here.

"Yup! Name's Devin. I came to see my sister but you were here."

"How'd you know I was here?"

Devin walked over to him, "Because I know Roy very well, he told me everything that happened. And if you EVER hurt my little sister like this again I will kill you."

Scar took a step back and looked away, "I wont ever hurt her again don't worry."

"Good!" He grinned and patted Scar on the head, gaining himself a glare. "Let's go home then."

"What?"

"I live at your camp now." He smirked and dragged a surprised Scar away from the hospital.


	12. The Death

Ok so here's the saddest chapter so far. *sniffles* The only thing that isn't mine is Elysia's words at the end. They belong to the peeps that made FMA 3333

And this-is-such-a-drag glad you like that chapter.

And Kelly dear…LOVE YOU!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alena awoke to silence in her room and groaned softly, sitting up and blinking when she saw Roy asleep next to her. She smiled softly and reached over, brushing her fingers through his hair. The movement woke up Roy who sat up and smirked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"B-Better…" She whispered in her quiet voice.

"Good. They won't let you out of the hospital for another couple of days. They're worried about your voice and being too weak to walk."

"W-Was last night…a dream? Did you…really help…me?"

"Yup, I did. Maes did too, he really cares."

Alena smiled softly and laid back down, eyes closing.

"Thank you."

"Just don't push yourself this far again, it's dangerous and we can't lose you."

"Yes sir."

"By the way…Devin stopped by."

Alena sat up quickly and winced, eyes wide. "What?" She said in a loud voice before starting to cough heavily.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"He was worried about you. Give him a break. Just get some rest; he's safe inside the Ishbalan camp right now. He'll be back tomorrow night when we have the next open timeframe."

"Alright." She curled up on the bed and fell asleep, a small smile on her lips.

It was the next day that she woke to her brother shaking her awake gently. The whole room was in a dead silence and everyone looked upset. Alena sat up, paling slightly.

"What's going on? Why does everyone look like someone died? Wait…where's Maes?" Her voice became hoarse and frantic. At that moment Hawkeye looked away and started to cry. Havoc pulled her close and held her tightly as he sighed, eyes pained.

Roy stepped forward, eyes showing no emotion. "Maes Hughes….is dead."

"WHAT?! NO!!" She started coughing from raising her voice but it didn't stop her from starting to cry.

"It's impossible! Maes can't die, how?!"

Roy sighed and looked away, "He was walking home last night and he got shot. That's all we know so far."

Devin moved to hug his sister but was pushed away. Alena got out of the bed and limped to the door, wiping away the tears.

"I need to see Glacia and Elysia. They need me."

"Major Helling! Get back here now!"

She stopped by the door, balancing on one foot, "No Colonel. I have to go see them." Alena walked out the door, limping slightly.

Roy sighed and looked at Devin, "Go get Scar…she's going to need him."

"Already on it Roy," he walked out of the room, hoping his sister would be ok. Maes had been so close to her…this was going to be hard.

Alena had reached Glacia's house by then and knocked on the door before entering.

"Glacia? Elysia?" There was a sound of footsteps and Elysia came running out and clutched onto Alena, crying loudly.

"Alena-san!!! Make Daddy come back! They said he was never coming back! I want Daddy!"

Alena's eyes filled with tears and she picked the little girl up, carrying her to her bedroom.

"I can't do that Elysia…I'm so sorry."

Glacia walked out and saw Alena, her eyes filling with tears as well before she looked away. Alena sighed and held Elysia close, rocking her till she fell asleep. Alena gently laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then she turned to Glacia and pulled the older women close.

"I'm so sorry Glacia…I wish I could have helped save him. I will find out who killed him and pay them back."

Glacia looked up at Alena, smiling weakly, "You don't have to do that. I don't want to lose you too…"

"You won't Glacia. You won't. When's the funeral?"

"Tomorrow at noon, are you going to be there?"

"Of course!" She smiled weakly and pulled Glacia over to the chair, sitting with her and talking for hours, late into the night. Finally Glacia was starting to fall asleep so Alena forced her to go to sleep. Alena walked to the guest bedroom by herself and was shocked when there was someone already there.

"S-Scar?" Her voice, that had been as strong as possible until that moment, broke as she ran to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she started sobbing against his chest as he held her just like that. After a while he picked her up and carried her to the bed. They curled up together and she slowly fell asleep, Scar holding her close the whole night.

The next morning dawned and Scar had gone back to the Ishbalan camp, leaving Alena to face reality alone. She dressed in her military uniform with a black sash and walked downstairs. Breakfast wasn't prepared because none felt the need to eat.

One the way to the funeral Elysia cried silently against Alena, crying out for her daddy. Once there they went through the whole funeral without a hitch till the end. Once they started throwing dirt upon the casket Elysia freaked out and ran forward.

"Mom, how come? Why are they burying daddy? Who are those people? Why are they burying him? Why?"

Glacia started crying, pulling her daughter close and closing her eyes, "He's gone, baby."

"They can't! I don't like it! Daddy said he had lots of work to do and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up!"

By this time Glacia was beyond words and just crying, clutching onto her daughter. Alena knelt down beside them, not caring that she was breaking rank and held them both close, crying with them.


	13. The Last Moments

This is close to the last chapter…I think one or two more then it's over. This is a pretty sad chapter. *sniffles* but not as bad as the death of Maes or Nina

Thanks for the reviews Sarah!

~Emi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a couple months since the death of Brigadier General Maes Hughes but Central was still mourning him. Especially when it came to Roy Mustang and Alena Helling, who blamed his untimely death on their lack of performance and ability to protect him. Neither really showed any outward signs of mourning but both just seemed…off.

The only time that dark cloud seemed to lift was when Alena was around Scar and Roy was around Dragon Alchemist, Volvin. Everyone in Mustang's little group knew of the forbidden relationships but supported them whole-heartedly. After all things in Central had gotten worse and, for most, more confusing.

So every week, Alena visited the Ishbalan camp on regular 'check-ups' and visited Scar. Even though she knew Scar's real name he asked her not to use it, saying that, that person was dead.

On one such visit, Alena and Scar were messing around, which turned into wrestling, which turned into play fighting. Finally Scar pinned Alena to the ground and smirked softly, leaning down and kissing her gently. Henry, who had been watching the fight, made a face and pretended to throw up.

"Get a room!"

Alena flicked off the whole camp as Scar kissed her again. It caused laughing and good mirth all around at the couple's open love for each other.

Later that night Alena awoke with a scream, face pale and drenched in sweat. She panted heavily as Scar sat up and pulled her close, rocking her. She'd been having nightmares ever since Hughes' death so this was a common night ritual. Once she was calm he let her go but she snuggled close to him.

"It was horrible…I had a dream I lost you Scar…"

Scar sighed softly and looked away. He had wanted to talk to her about something but had been putting t off for nearly a month now. He didn't have much time left before he had to leave.

Alena saw how he looked and stared at him. He'd had that faraway look for the last couple of weeks.

"Scar…? What's wrong?"

Scar sighed softly and looked at her, "I didn't want to have to tell you now…but there's no avoiding it…."

"Why do you have to go!?!"

"Alena…calm down, you're going to wake the whole camp…"

Scar watched his love pace the whole tent, worried about the frantic, nervous state she had fallen into. She needed to calm down or he would never be able to finish what he as saying.

"I don't understand Scar!" She cried out in a weak whisper, falling to her knees.

"I have to go…Ishbala has given me this path in life. Even I don't fully understand, yet I must still go."

"But…but you'll get hurt! The Military is heading there! You'll be killed!"

Scar stared at her, saying nothing to stop her rant, it was then that Alena stopped and her eyes began to fill with tears.

Alena leaned against Scar as they took their midday break.

"You really don't have to come, Alena," Scar said softly to his half-asleep love. Tryng for the hundredth time to get her to turn back.

"Yes I do," Alena's eyes opened up and she looked at him, eyes sad, "I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Scar smiled weakly and nodded, it had been a week since their conversation and they were nearing the city now. Alena had promised not to come into Lior with Scar and to stay away from the military. She understood now but it didn't mean she liked it at all. She'd also realized a week ago what this all would cost her.

Alena sighed softly and stood, stretching, "We can make Lior if we set out now."

"Let's stay here for the night." He murmured softly, standing and pulling her close. Alena gasped softly and his hands traced circles on her stomach, making her blush.

"I want all of you to myself…if only for one night."

Tears started trickling down her face as she nodded, turning and kissing him deeply. Scar lowered her to the ground and pulled one of the blankets free from his pack. Laying it over them he smiled softly and captured Alena's lips in a passionate, bittersweet kiss.


	14. The Last Gift

This is the last chapter…I'm thinking of writing a sequel that goes through the adventures of her to be son. Whatcha think?

~Emi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time she saw Scar alive he was walking away from her, towards the city of Lior .

_Slowly Scar turned to Alena, eyes sad and loving, "Alena…I love you."_

_Alena started crying and was running, pulling Scar close when they got close enough to each other. They kissed deeply, staying that close for several minutes before breaking away. Then he turned and walked away, a whisper on the wind,_

"_Goodbye Alena…"_

And that was his last words to her and the last time she heard his sweet voice.

Alena sighed softly as she walked to Mustang's office to make her latest report. It'd been a month since the Lior incident and Edward Elrics disappearance. Alphonse was also back in his real body and Mustang had lost an eye. But Scar….Scar had died that day and Alena was still dizzy from the pain of it.

Or well…she was dizzy from something. She'd been feeling dizzy for the last week and as she stood in front of Roy Mustang she paled slightly.

"Are you ok, Alena?" Alena shook her head and suddenly threw up all over Roy's shirt, trembling then fainting.

Everyone in the room freaked and Alena was carried to the hospital by Havoc. Toy got cleaned up and showed up at the hospital right when Alena woke up. She saw Roy and paled again,

"S-Sorry…"

Roy shook his head slightly, "It's ok just get better."

"I just don't know what's wrong I've felt dizzy for the last week…"

"That makes sense," The nurse said, walking in with a test in her hands.

"What's wrong with me?!?"

The nurse held up the test, "You're a month pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alena stared down at the city, a hand on her swelling body.

"I'll be back in a short while."

Roy and the old woman nodded, watching as Alena made the way down to the abandoned city of Lior alone.

The alchemist walked silently to about where Scar was said to have died and knelt down. She smiled weakly and laid down flowers upon a grave marker she'd had put there a month before. The wind started to blow; messing with her hair and making her smile grow.

"Thank you Scar…for this last gift."


End file.
